


When we were young

by Iboschetto



Series: When we were young [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Human Castiel, Hunters Dean and Sam, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, family business
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iboschetto/pseuds/Iboschetto
Summary: Cuando la hija pequeña de Dean y Castiel cumple los seis meses de estar nacida , Dean desaparece de sus vidas por bien. -Para poder proteger a su familia tenia que salir del retato - Eran las ordenes claras del demonio del los ojos amarillos. Quince años han pasado, Dean junto a su hermano Sam fueron reclutados por Bobby para un nuevo trabajo para ayudar a una iglesia en Vancuver . Y como si Dios había escuchado sus plegarias, Dean se vuelve encontrar con los mismo ojos azules que lo habían enamorado hace tiempo.





	

 

**Narra Dean:**

El brillante resplandor de la noche radiaba contra la ventana reflejando en nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Castiel reposaba en mi pecho con respiraciones neutras de su nariz chocando en mi cuello.

Un sendero de besos húmedos comienza a seder desde mi garganta hasta mi manzana de Adán -te amo demasiado mi vida- dice con una sonrisa tímida. Misma sonrisa que desaparece por un gruñido cuando mis labios caen en los suyos. Era más bien un beso romántico que apresurado como los otros, pero todavía tenía su pisca de pasión. Mis manos recorriendo en curso desde sus hombros a su cintura ,destapando la sábana que nos cubría y-

El aullido llanto de un bebe sonaba como un echo en la habitación. El ruido provenía del monitor establecido cerca de nuestra cama.

\- Cas quédate aquí iré yo - Me despegué de Cas y le di otro beso corto antes de levantarme y ponerme un pantalón de pijama.

*****

  
Nuestra hija Mary cumplía seis meses hoy, recogí mi pistola Colt M1911A1 llena de municiones de roca de sal para espantar al quien creía que molestaba a mi hija.

Entre a su habitación lentamente sin hacer ruido , observe de lado a lado la habitación hasta que el area estaba despejada. Deje caer la pistola en la mesa cerca de la cuna que estaba situada en el medio de la habitación y fui a recoger a mi hija.

-Mary- le bese sus buches rosados, abrazándola, el roce de mi barba haciéndola escapar un risa. -me diste un susto amor-

Con sus ojos azules me miran en confusión, era obvio que no entendía nada que le había dicho.

De repente el ruido de una mesa moverse llego a mis oídos , gire mi cabeza a la fuente del ruido -Dean Winchester, vaya cuánto tiempo -   
Era el.

  
No se quien era la persona en si, pero sus ojos brillaban amarillos. Recogí mis pistola nuevamente y la apunte a la persona parada entre la puerta.

-vamos Dean sabes que eso no me hará nada-

Era cierto. No le iba hacer ningún daño, solo lo desvanecería de la casa por unos momentos.

-no te acerques. No permitiré que le hagas lo mismo como le hiciste a Sam. Dame una razón para no volarte la cabeza en este instante-

El hombre ríe sacudiendo la cabeza -vine hacerte un trato- establece de forma burlona - baja el arma que te interesará-

No le hice caso y mantuve el arma intacta.

-Si no quieres que la pase lo mismo a Castiel como le pasó a tu madre solo....-

-¿ A Castiel? Que le hiciste maldito, juro que si le pusiste una mano enzima te mando al infierno-

El descarado sonríe -como dije si no quieres que le pase algo a tu bonita familia tendrás que escucharme-


End file.
